


The Most Beautiful Boy in the Land

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 007: Daze<br/>Warnings: Masturbation, language<br/>Summary:  “Because you are the most beautiful boy in the land.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Boy in the Land

“Oh God! Uhhh!”  
  
Throat tight, Charlie was unable to hold back his pleasure as come streamed over his fingers. He grunted as his hips bucked, rubbing his cock in his palm and forcing him into sensory overload. His free hand was attached to a twisted wrist, two fingers buried as far as he could reach within his own body.  
  
Even with the pleasure dizzying his mind, he knew that it wasn't enough.  
  
When it finally stopped, he lifted his hips and dragged out his trapped hand. He flung it over the edge of the bed to avoid looking at what might be on his fingers -he had been so desperate that he had not bothered to stop to think about cleanliness. After all, there was nobody else to consider -it was only himself. His breath registered loudly in the quiet of his bedroom and he hoped that his silencing charm had held, that the rest of the house had not been treated to the sound of his masturbation.  
  
Sweat prickled at the base of his throat as he panted at the ceiling.   
  
“Fuck me...” he breathed, enjoying the dazed feeling coiling through his muscles, mind and cock.   
  
He struggled to sitting, looking down at his semen-coated hand.  
  
“Beautiful.”  
  
Jumping with shock and fear, Charlie found himself on his feet, completely naked, face to face with an intruder by the door. With his dirtied hands and flushed skin, he had no way of hiding his indiscretions, even though it was his bedroom and he had no need to do so.  
  
“You are very beautiful.”  
  
Appraising eyes raked over his naked body. “What are you doing here?”  
“Watching you?”  
“Why?”  
“Because you are the most beautiful boy in the land.” There was a dark laugh. “Standing there with come all over your hand and...”  
  
Charlie shivered, suddenly cold, all the heat of his orgasm having deserted him.   
  
“And now I think I should give you what you really want, don't you?”  
  
Charlie froze as warm hands settled on his wide hips and held on to him. He was pulled closer until his bare belly pressed into the robes of the other man.  
  
“You'll get your robes dirty,” he breathed.  
“Fuck the robes.”  
  
Charlie allowed himself to be kissed, tasting whiskey on the man's lips.   
  
“Let me fill you with something more substantial than your fingers...” There was another laugh.  
“Please...” Charlie begged, drunk on the possibility of feeling _more_ ; what he'd needed for weeks.  
  
“There is no need to beg, I will give you what you want.”  
  
Open mouthed kisses moved over the skin of his neck. When teeth bit into him, Charlie gasped and threw his head back, eager to give more access.  
  
“Will you allow me to watch again?”  
“Whatever you want,” Charlie promised. “As long as you just... please...”  
  
A smile curved up the lips of the wizard who held him.   
  
“You sound so pretty when you beg.”


End file.
